


Someone's Shining

by HYUCKSLVR



Category: NCT
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Growing Up, M/M, lee donghyuck is a star, mark lee whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYUCKSLVR/pseuds/HYUCKSLVR
Summary: Mark looks at the painting in front of him, with regrets in his eyes. Beautiful. He's the most beautiful person Mark has ever met and Mark wished that things were the same as they have been before.[The title is based on Wisue's Someone Shining. It's a great song so please listen to it! <3]
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Mark woke up to the rays of the sun that passed his bedroom. It's already 10 in the morning and he's supposed to go to work but he couldn't bring himself to get up because he's not feeling well. He called his boss a week ago that he's taking a month leave, which his boss, Johnny, granted him. Johnny knows everything that happened to Mark, he's not just Mark's boss but a friend as well.

Johnny would understand, Mark thinks. It's December, he would understand why I always take a leave the whole month of December. 

"Hey Johnny, it's Mark." He's not supposed to call Johnny but Mark has to say something so he did.  
"Oh, hey Mark, you know you don't have to say sorry about this, you know I'll understand." Johnny's worried for Mark, of course he is, he has seen how Mark was in despair for years and he's the only person that Mark opened up to.  
"Yeah I know, it's just that, I called you for a different reason. I wanted to ask if you could accompany me to go the beach? Maybe tonight? I feel like I have to do this, it's been 5 years man." God knows how much Mark tried, he was a coward, he admits it.  
"You sure, Mark? I'm free anytime for you, but I want you to be sure of your decision since this isn't easy." Johnny said with concerned laced in his voice.  
"I'm sure of this, John."

Mark looks at the painting in front of him, with regrets in his eyes. Beautiful. He's the most beautiful person Mark ever met and Mark wished that things were the same as they have been before. 

There's no time to ponder so he took a shower, ate his meal and called Johnny again if he's ready to go to the beach with Mark.

"So, after 5 years?" Johnny asked Mark.  
"You know I have to do this at some point. He loves the beach, the sunrise, the sunset, I remember how adorable he looked like when I told him we're going to the beach after our hell week at the university." Mark chuckled, remembering how cute the love of his life was, God he was so adorable.

Mark didn't realize he was already crying when Johnny offered him his handkerchief.

"Come on man, he would've laughed at you with how ugly you look like right now."  
"Oh I bet he will, he loves to tease the shit out of me." And Mark just hoped that he's here right now teasing him while watching the beautiful sunset.

"I miss him, John."  
"I know you do, kid. I miss him, too. I was hoping on looking after you both after you graduate, but shit happened and now I'm left with you. Not that I'm complaining but you already know what I mean. I've been accustomed to seeing the both of you together and it just pains me that you're alone." Mark can't help but cry with what Johnny said to him. 

Mark looked at the horizon and whispered the words he missed saying to the love of his life. 

"I miss you, Donghyuck. And I love you so much it hurts that you're not here anymore."


	2. The Ways I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m so lucky to have you, you know.” Mark blurted out to Donghyuck.

Donghyuck quietly giggled at the sight of Mark in front of him. He’s struggling with the eggs he’s currently cooking which are his punishment for kissing Donghyuck. They made a bet prior to their exams week that whoever kisses first will have to cook their meals for the entire week, and of course Mark, who’s head over heels for the love of his life kissed Donghyuck the day after they made their bet.  
It was silly, but Donghyuck knows Mark’s weakness, and Mark agreed, because of course, he loves Donghyuck just as much. Mark loves to kiss Donghyuck when they wake up in the morning, so this was clearly Mark’s disadvantage and Donghyuck knows it. They’ve been living together for 3 years now, ever since they started going to college. They’ve been together since high school and not once, did they ever broke up nor had a big fight because they both know how to love, forgive, and care for each other.  
They know each other pretty well, living together half of their lives. From childhood friends to lovers, nothing could go wrong, right? They complement each other; Mark knows Donghyuck’s likes, dislikes, fears. He knows Donghyuck like the back of his hand and it’s the same with Donghyuck, too. They are inseparable and people around them all think that they’ll marry each other when the time comes.

“I know you’re laughing at me right now, Donghyuck. Stop it.” Mark said to Donghyuck while he’s struggling to make sunny side ups.  
“No, Mark, you’re too adorable right now I have to take a picture.” Donghyuck picked up his phone and snapped a picture of Mark and posted it in his Instagram with the caption “Mark and his hopeless case with eggs #markloveseggs”  
Oh dear, Donghyuck can’t stop laughing at Mark right now with how confused he looks. He doesn’t know if the eggs are already cooked or not. So he went to Mark and took over in cooking the eggs. They might have salmonella if he let Mark cook eggs again.

“I AM NOT LETTING YOU TOUCH EGGS IN THIS APARTMENT AGAIN, MARK.” Donghyuck said to Mark which made Mark laugh in return. 

Donghyuck’s beautiful as always. He is wearing Mark’s worn out Vancouver shirt. He’s always wearing it and when Mark asked why, he said that he wanted Mark to feel that he’s home whenever Donghyuck’s wearing his Vancouver shirt. Little did Donghyuck knows, Mark is home wherever Donghyuck is.  
“I’m so lucky to have you, you know.” Mark blurted out to Donghyuck.  
“Of course, you are. It’s me, Lee Donghyuck, the one and only.” The brightest star Mark has ever seen. Of all the guys that tried to court Donghyuck, he chose Mark, his bestfriend. He could’ve chosen Jaehyun, the school’s basketball team captain or Renjun, the school’s radio DJ. But Donghyuck didn’t. Because he knows that Mark loves him as much as he loves Mark.

Mark Lee is insanely lucky to have Donghyuck as his. Man, a lot of people wanted to get to him but Donghyuck has his eyes for Mark Lee only. The sweet, clumsy, adorable, slightly awkward Mark who can rap and write a book at the same time. 

“Come on, Mark. Let’s eat or we’ll be late for class.” Donghyuck prepared the food and table already and Mark can’t help but stifle a smile everytime Donghyuck kisses him right before he sits on the opposite chair of Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my fic! I know it's not much, but it makes me happy that I'm finally able to write something <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading! Likes and kudos are highly appreciated ^^


End file.
